


Miles to Go Before I Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Shower Sex, tour bus fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s so thankful for James, for everything James does and makes him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles to Go Before I Sleep

The bus barrels on in the dead of the night, crossing county and state lines, transporting the boys to their next destination.

The bus is silent, save for the quiet snores coming from Carlos’ bunk, and the occasional squeak of the mattress as someone tosses in their sleep.

Logan is staring up at the ceiling of his bunk, trying desperately to return to sleep. He fusses with his pillows, changes the position he’s lying in countless times, uncovers and covers himself, but nothing works. He’s barely managed a few hours of decent sleep, and he knows if he doesn’t get more, he’s going to be exhausted and useless for most of the day.

The bus rumbles to a stop and for a brief moment, Logan is afraid it has broken down. He pulls his phone out from beneath his pillow, squinting as the harsh light burns his sensitive eyes. A quiet sigh of relief escapes his lips as he realizes it’s just a scheduled pit stop.

Logan slides out of his bunk, careful not to make any noise as he steps into his shoes and pulls on a sweater.

The east coast has been a refreshing change of scenery, and as he steps out of the bus, Logan breathes deep and allows the chill of the air to cleanse his senses.

He’s enjoying the radio tour they’re doing, and he loves being to so many different and new places, but he feels himself being worn thin. Sure, they have more time to sleep than they do while filming, but he’s yet to get used to sleeping on the bus, finds himself getting way less sleep than he’s used to and even that’s a small amount.

The driver returns to the bus and Logan waves in acknowledgement before climbing back inside and moving to his bunk.

After removing his shoes and sweater, he lays down in his bunk for what seems like hours, still unable to return to sleep. His eyes are heavy and he can’t stop the yawns that continually plague him, but despite his tiredness, sleep is unattainable.

The sound of his bunk curtain sliding open startles him, causing him to jump and yelp quietly. James is standing there with his hair mussed and his eyes sleep heavy, looking as beautiful as ever.

“Scoot over,” he says sleepily, waiting for Logan to shift over before climbing in behind him and pulling the curtain shut.

It’s a tight fit and they end up elbowing and kneeing each other a few times before they finally manage to find a position comfortable enough for the both of them.

James has his arm wrapped tightly around Logan’s midsection, their legs tangled together, and Logan finds himself feeling instantly relaxed.

James breath has evened out, signifying that he’s returned to sleep and Logan can’t help but smile. It’s crazy how James always knows what he needs, even through the space between them. He’s so thankful for James, for everything James does and makes him feel, and James’ sleepy, love-filled eyes are the last thing he thinks about before he finally drifts off to sleep.

*

Logan wakes to an empty bunk and a noisy bus. It’s not his favorite way to start the day, but there’s not much he can do to change it.

James seems to wake earlier with each passing day, and for the first time in a week, Logan though he’d be able to wake up with James beside him. He’s a little upset that that didn’t happen, and as grateful as he is for the promo tour they’re doing, he can’t wait until it’s over so he and James can finally spend a night together in an actual bed.

It’s something he didn’t know he’d miss so much, but it gets harder to go without with every passing day, and he realizes he’s not quite sure how he’s going to make it through when they do an actual tour of the entire U.S.

With his head a mess of jumbled thoughts, Logan sighs and exits his bunk, finding everyone awake and alert in the front lounge, foam darts flying in every direction.

James lowers his gun upon seeing Logan and greets him with a bright smile, one of happiness and apology intertwined.

Carlos is loud and boisterous, turning his aim to Logan and releasing the remainder of his ammo on him.

“Good morning to you, too, Carlos.” Logan laughs before turning to pick up his own gun, checking that it’s loaded and proceeding to fire at Carlos.

All of Logan’s earlier thoughts fade away as he loses himself in the battle, smiling and laughing without a care in the world.

It ends up being James and Kendall against Logan, Carlos, and Dustin, and though Logan wants to pout about it, he doesn’t. He chooses to waste load after load of foam darts on James until James drops his gun and tackles him to the ground.

“You are such a dirty cheater, Logie,” James breathes above him.

“And you are a dirty liar, Jamie,” Logan smirks, bucking his hips in an attempt to throw James off.

James stays rooted to the spot, seemingly unfazed by Logan’s attempts to overturn him. “I win, Logie,” he whispers, leaning down and brushing the tips of their noses together.

Kendall clears his throat annoyingly behind them, and Logan can’t help but roll his eyes. Despite Kendall and Carlos and Dustin saying they’re cool with the whole relationship, every time they get close, someone or something interrupts, and it’s really starting to grate on Logan’s nerves. He just wants one damn minute alone with James and he’s finding it’s next to impossible to have that.

“Driver says we should be pulling up to the hotel soon, so you should probably get your stuff ready,” Kendall says quickly before darting away.

James stands and pulls Logan up with him, dropping a kiss to the side of his head, feeling every bit as annoyed as Logan looks.

“Soon,” James says, rubbing Logan’s shoulder comfortingly before heading toward the bunks.

Soon. Logan can deal with soon, even if it doesn’t come as quickly as he wants it to. Just knowing James is in the same position he is, it’s enough to ease his tension, even if only slightly.

*

The last few nights are hotel nights, and Logan couldn’t be more grateful. He’s itching for a real bed, even if it isn’t his own.

James bounds into the back lounge where Logan is lying on the floor and straddles his hips, pinning his arms to the floor above his head. “Hotel tonight,” he says, quirking an eyebrow suggestively before sealing their lips together.

Logan’s quick to respond, shivering slightly as James nips at his bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue before drawing back.

“Uh huh,” Logan breathes out, arousal thrumming through him at the promise of what the night holds. He’s waited nearly two weeks, and the sexual frustration he feels is insurmountable. He already feels himself hardening at the simple contact and it takes all his self-restraint not to buck up into James for any kind of friction he can find.

That all goes to hell when James shifts slightly and a breathy whine falls from Logan’s lips. James does it again, shifting his hips teasingly and the only thing Logan can do is cant his hips upward into James.

James uses his position to his advantage, keeping Logan’s arms pinned to the floor as he rolls his hips unashamedly against Logan’s.

Logan’s trying so hard to stifle the tiny mewls of pleasure, but he can’t, not with the way James is working his hips just so, the friction everything he’s been craving.

It doesn’t take long before he’s shaking beneath James, coming stickily in his boxers, James following moments later, collapsing in a boneless heap atop him.

James presses a kiss to the side of Logan’s head, panting heavily against his ear when Kendall comes into the back lounge, alerting them that they’ve just arrived at the hotel. He leaves just as quick when he sees their position, offering a quick apology as he retreats.

James stands with a sigh, pulling Logan up with him, both wincing at the state of their pants. It’s easy to laugh about in the post-orgasmic bliss running through them, even more so since they’ve finally arrived at the hotel and the promise of shower and a bed sounds like heaven.

*

After they’re given their keycards and the call-time, James and Logan quickly part, making their way into the elevator and waiting impatiently as it ascends to their floor. When the doors chime open, James darts out in search of their room, finding it easily and sliding in the keycard, the light turning green.

Logan laughs at James’ eagerness, following him into the room and throwing his bag to the side. The moment the door closes, James is pulling at him, fitting their bodies together as he closes the distance between their lips.

It’s hungrier than their earlier kiss, James’ tongue hot and insistent as he licks into Logan’s mouth, tongue flicking against his palette. It’s like he can’t get enough as he laps at every crevice he can reach, the taste of Logan absolutely intoxicating.

“Shower, James,” Logan says against James’ lips, tugging at the hem of James’ shirt.

James nods into the kiss, placing a series of pecks to Logan’s lips before breaking the contact, lacing their fingers together and pulling Logan with him to the bathroom.

Logan undresses while James starts the shower, stepping under the stream of warm water as James removes his own clothing. He steps to the side as James climbs in, and then James is on him, fitting himself along Logan’s back, his hands going to Logan’s hips.

Logan covers James’ hands with his own, his head tilting to the side as James mouths at the skin of his neck. He can feel the hard line of James’ dick pressing against the small of his back, and god, he’s missed this, missed the feel of James all over him.

With his and James’ fingers still intertwined, he pulls it from his hip and trails it down to his cock, a breathy moan of James’ name spilling from his lips as their hands work along his quickly hardening length.

The stream of the shower makes the slide of their hands easier, Logan rocking forward into the firm grip.

“Wanna fuck you, Logan,” James says into Logan’s ear, nipping at the lobe.

“Y-yes,” Logan stutters out, wanting nothing more than to feel James inside him.

Logan’s head is spinning as James sinks to his knees behind him, hand still wrapped firmly around his cock.

“Lean forward, hands against the wall,” James instructs, littering the small of Logan’s back with a series of kisses as Logan follows James’ instructions.

He licks down the crease of Logan’s ass to the puckered skin, swiping his tongue over and around before pressing in.

Logan finds that it’s almost too much, and he’s so dangerously close to coming.

“James, just fuck me.” Logan doesn’t care how needy he sounds; he wants and needs and he’ll fucking beg until he gets it.

Luckily, James is just as needy as he is, rising to his feet and grabbing the small bottle of hotel-provided shampoo with his free hand and pouring it into his palm. He slicks up his cock quickly and tosses the bottle to the shower floor, pressing the tip to Logan’s hole and pushing forward slightly.

Logan’s so tight around him and he sinks in slowly, Logan’s breath hitching as he’s stretched open. He pulls back slowly and pushes forward, Logan thrusting back against him.

Logan’s forgotten about James’ hand wrapped around his cock until James resumes stroking in time with his thrusts, and Logan is so overwhelmed with sensation he doesn’t know what to do. He alternates between rocking forward into James’ fist and thrusting back on his cock, his toes curling against the porcelain floor of the shower at the pleasure radiating through him.

James pulls his hand from Logan’s cock, going to Logan’s other hip and gripping tightly as he speeds up his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping together drowned out by the shower. Logan’s hand replaces James’, trying to match the pace of James’ erratic thrusts.

James drops his head to the slick skin of Logan’s back, trailing his lips across the skin as he comes, his grip on Logan’s hips so tight it’ll bruise.

Logan follows him over the edge, spilling across his fist, his head dropped low.

James pulls out slowly, loosening his grip and allowing Logan to stand up straight.

The water has gone cold, effectively ruining any chance of showering. James shuts off the water and steps out, grabbing a towel and handing it to Logan. He grabs another and dries himself off, leaving it lying on the floor when he finishes.

He waits for Logan, stepping behind him and wrapping his arms around his midsection as they walk back into the bedroom, dropping down onto the bed and curling up beneath the covers.

Having a relationship is hard, and traveling doesn’t make it any easier, especially in the close quarters of the bus. It’s only going to get harder over time, a fact they’re all too aware of, but they know as long as they want it, nothing will be able to tear them apart.


End file.
